Clans
Clans is a Planned game on Mineplex that has yet to be released.http://mineplex.com/home/m/14896499/article/3280284/page/4 (Clans is a long-term Factions game) When released, Clans will be a faction-based game in which players claim land by killing players and destroying bases, and wage war with other factions. Clans deviates away from the standard Mineplex formula by being a long-term game, instead of a minigame that takes at most 20-30 minutes to complete. Summary Not much is known beyond general details. Players can party up with other players to claim an area of land and create a base, thereby creating a faction/clan. Factions can choose to go to war with other factions for rewards and resources. Alternatively, players do not have to associate themselves with a faction and can instead wander around the game, playing alone. Inter-factions trading is available, if both sides opt for peaceful relations. There are hints of a potential currency, as well as shops. Ore Fields provide a way for players to acquire ores such as iron and gold, which can either be used to craft armor or weapons, or can be used as another trading element. Champions skills can be applied to weapons and armor as enchantments in Enchantment Tables. World Events are special game-wide events that occur for only a limited time, similar to most MMORPGs. Participating or completing an event, like a boss fight, earns the player rewards. Multiple images of bosses have been teased by a Mineplex developer named libraryaddict, where one boss was potentially named "Iron Wizard". Unlike minigame server tags, Clans will feature unique names for each server, known as Realms. First-time players of Clans will be automatically assigned to a Realm where most of their friends are assigned, though the player will still be able to change their default Realms. While player clans will be accessible on all Realms, clans can only claim territory in their home Realm. Players will eventually be able to raid enemy clans located in foreign Realms via travel through the Nether, but this feature will not be included in the initial release. Previous versions Clans was previously playable on BetterMC and NautilusGaming, servers which merged with Mineplex. In these prior versions, the armor that players equipped determined their class, and skills were selected via enchantment tables. Even before BetterMC the game was available on AusMC. Bases were only able to be raided when a majority of faction members were online, and were typically built using stone bricks. Stone bricks had the ability to withstand multiple blasts of TNT, a rare block. TNT generators were available to create the said block, but took a long time; due to its rarity, TNT was a viable trading product. Availability When a playable version of Clans is ready, Legends will be the first to receive exclusive Alpha access, followed by Heroes and Ultras in mid-late 2015. It is assumed that regular Members will eventually be able to join. History August 27th, 2015 - Two Clans Spawn Teasers The official @Mineplex Twitter account shared two teasers of Clans: https://twitter.com/Mineplex/status/637004574444883969 & https://twitter.com/Mineplex/status/637007804109340672 August 10th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans Sneak Peek 2 libraryaddict shared another screenshot of a boss in Clans: https://twitter.com/libraryaddictz/status/630985256665919488 August 8th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Boss Showcase A Clans Picture was shared by libraryaddict, a developer of Clans: https://twitter.com/libraryaddictz/status/630061434995499008 This picture reveals a boss potentially named "Iron Wizard" J'uly 15th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Pre-Alpha Release' Clans in pre-Alpha; staff members and competitive Champions teams such as Nautilus and Dauntless are playtesting Clans. June 16th, 2015 - Huge Sale & News (Friendly Update) Undergoing staff testing. May 1st, 2015 - Wizards & Clans Release date delayed. Server stability issues, delayed development. December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update Clans announced. External links * [http://mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/22708669-clans-realms-names Clans Realm name ideas] References